Tragic Is Only Another Word For Pain
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Set of one-shots that will weave itself around my other Club Penguin stories. Make your impression on them when the come into this fic. Thanks! (These stories may lead into each other)
1. What Hurts Most

**I do not own Club Penguin. I DO own Icetail38 and the poem in the story. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Before anyone complains about how short this is: This is a sad (ish) story and a one-shot. I might rewrite this.  
**

* * *

**What**** Hurts Most**

_In this frozen land of ice and snow,  
my heart it longs for a penguin who will love me so.  
But, alas I come to find,  
that love can often leave behind  
a stain that never shows…_

Icetail38 closed the book she was writing in. A tear formed at the rim of her eye. Abandoned by her sister, forgotten by the man she loved, Icetail felt alone. Of all her friends, only those few among the agents gave her any comfort. No matter how long she tried, her sister, Cadence, would ignore her.

Many penguins of the EPF wondered why Icetail didn't respect the Director. Didn't respect!? Ha! It was well past that. Come a problem Icetail would blame the Director for it, using arguments that none could object.

_This is torture. My life is a wreck._ Icetail thought. The pity that was shown to her pierced Icetail38 like thorns. She didn't want pity. Then an alarming call rang out. The call the cry that made Icetail run towards the medical wing for supplies.

"G has been poisoned!"

_In this frozen land of ice and snow,  
my heart it longs for a penguin to love me so.  
But, alas I come to find,  
that love can often leave behind  
a stain that never shows._

_So run and leap to save a life.  
Maybe death will not cause strife.  
For love like this can never be,  
whist you are gone, can you not see.  
I love you now,  
I loved you then.  
Goodbye.  
I'm gone.  
When you see me…_

* * *

**Please review! Waddle on CP**


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**This was requested by Yang and Yin-chan. I do not own Club Penguin or Txdolly. Txdolly belongs to Yang and Yin-chan.**

**P.S: I don't care that it is short. I will not fix these stories for one to have a longer read. Thank-you!**

* * *

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

_No. Not my parents! Please, anyone… help! Mum… Da? Flames, gun-shots…_ Txdolly woke up. She was in the Dojo. Not the battle field described so many time to her. But her parents were still dead.

Five nights in a row Txdolly had the same nightmare of where her parents died and for the fifth time in a row, Dolly cried. Footsteps are heard in the distance. The voice of the Sensei rumbles as he instructs new ninjas. But Sensei's voice is lost in the sound of sobs. _Stop this Doll, stop! You're too old to cry._ Txdolly scolded herself and wiped away her tears.

Walking out to the main Dojo, Dolly went to a card-jitsu mat and started to practice fire and to rid herself of any memory of the dream. As she switched to snow, another ninja asked if she could join in. Txdolly stopped and walked away, the penguin staring sadly at her back. Sensei walked over to Txdolly and spoke.

"Never turn down a challenge."

Txdolly looked at Sensei. Then ran out of the Dojo. _Let me suffer in peace!_

Later that day, Sensei went to talk to her. Txdolly told him all.

_Five nights of pain, can never end the rain._

* * *

**Another One-shot complete. Thnx to all my readers. Please review!**


	3. Never Wrong Before

**Heh. Gary's time to shine!**

**P.S: I don't own CP  
**

* * *

**Never Wrong Before**

"Yes Agent that will be fine. Thank-you."

_Beep!_

Gary put down his spy phone. Herbert was getting closer to an attack. Gary was never more certain on when he would.

_In the next week or so. We must be prepared._ Gary thought. How could anyone relax in these pressing times, not long ago Herbert made Gary go insane with happy gas! So Gary walked around reassuring his agents. One agent in particular was always in need of comfort: Icetail38. She had lost her parents before she was born and her sister, DJ Cadence, ignored her. Gary sighed. Icetail had captured his heart on that first day of primary school. He was never wrong before. Icetail had that pull on him. But she fell for another. That other broke up with her. She was once again his for the taking.

Gary walked over to the coffee machine. As he did, he noticed a strange scent in the air, and yet it smelled familiar at the same time. Then a white paw caught his arm and spun him around. Gary came face-to-face with Herbert.

"Remember what this is, little penguin?" Herbert asked.

_No!_ Gary wanted to scream. Herbert was holding a vial of swamp poison. Then Gary's vision turned black and he was falling, his body screaming in pain. _How could this have happened? I've_ _never been wrong before. Icetail, I love you, please understand…_ The world's noises rang faintly around pain. Then Gary gave into the blackness.

_Do not implore_ _that you have never been wrong before._

* * *

**I always seem to add my own words of wisdom at the end...**

**Gary is NOT dead!  
**

**Please review  
**


	4. A Frozen Heart

******Here is the full changed version of the original poem I wrote. It also appears in the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**A Frozen Heart**

In this frozen land of ice and snow,  
my heart it longs for a penguin who will love me so.  
But, alas I come to find,  
that love can often leave behind  
a stain that never shows…

So kiss me now upon the cheek,  
If I'm dead forget the reek.  
Your tears may fall freely now,  
yet I shall never stop asking how  
that you can see me run  
and yet forget the bond we have like the moon and sun

In this frozen land of ice and snow,  
my heart it longs for a penguin to love me so.  
But, alas I come to find,  
that love can often leave behind  
a stain that never shows.

So run and leap to save a life.  
Maybe death will not cause strife.  
For love like this can never be,  
whist you are gone, can you not see.  
I love you now,  
I loved you then.  
Goodbye.  
I'm gone.  
When you see me…


	5. Leaning In

******Hey ppl! This story has many one-shots lined up on my PDA but it is difficult to get them off. The next couple are the few that I was able to get of.**

* * *

**Leaning in**

I am running in the forest tracking Herbert. The tracks are headed towards Herbert's old hide out. Something in my mind is telling me to turn back, that if I continue I might not come back for days. But my mind is also telling that if I continue… I might find the deeply hidden love my sister had.

The tracks stop suddenly. _This is it… Cadence… please find me._ I leap into a run, but there is a hole in my path. I fall into a net.

"You won't be found for some time agent!" A voice says. I smile.

"Knowing the Director, no agent will find me, Herbert," I reply.

Laughing fills my ears. Hot liquid is slowly dripping down my arm. _Blood… Cadence prove your loyalty!_ Herbert leaves me and my injured arm. Blackness takes over.

_Remember this, don't trust your surroundings and always look before you leap…_


	6. Saving Lives

**Saving Lives**

Find pegs... Anything to block the scent! Aha! Icetail38 found what she was looking for. Walking to where Gary lay on the floor she took out the glass vial.

Swamp poison... Swamp poison was deadly. Young penguins learnt what it was as soon as they could speak. It was clear liquid that ran thickly and smells of wildflowers. The smell is what poisons you, but drinking the liquid itself cures one of the disease.

Herbert has gone too far... Blocking her nose and Gary's, she unstopped the vial and poured the liquid into G's mouth.

Gary was still for what felt like forever. Then he moved his hand and started coughing. His eyes flew open. He looked around, dazed.

"Herbert!" He yelled.

_To try and save a friend on the verge of death is to show desperation and loyalty._


	7. Loyalty or Fame

**Loyalty or Fame**

"How could you Gary!?" I screech at the blue penguin in front of me. I am holding the letter he just handed to me. On it had the news that my sister was MIA. My sister of all penguins.

My name is Cadence. I am the DJ at the night club. My sister is Icetail38. She is a secret agent. I have my purple puffle Lolz. She has her blue puffle Bluestar and her black puffle Nightshade. She also has Gary to turn to for help. She loves Gary. I, as the older sister, allowed that. But then again what kind of sister am I? I looked after her as she grew up. I sat on her egg when mum died. But when she finished school and started the PSA with Gary and their friend Sam, I left her for the life of fame. I should never have done that. Never.

"She was the one who chose to go on that mission," Gary starts to explain. "She didn't know how-"

"Don't ever give me that excuse!" I whisper, loud enough for him to here. "YOU knew how dangerous it was! YOU could have stopped her."

I was so mad that Gary was starting to back away. I notice for the first time that Gary is holding Bluestar in his flippers. My eyes scan over the letter again.

_Cadence Adeline "DJ" Grace,  
It is with my greatest sympathies that I inform you that your sister, Icetail Astra Grace the 38__th__, and her black puffle, Nightshade, have disappeared on a field mission for the EPF. All is well and I am sorry this job has fallen to me.  
The Director of the EPF_

"Are there any search parties looking for her?" I ask coldly. Gary looked nervously at me.

"Why?" I whisper. Bluestar jumps over to me and snuggles against my feathers, trying to comfort me. I slump against the wall. A sob escapes me. I collect Bluestar into my flippers and hug her.

"What will you chose Cadence? Loyalty or Fame?" Gary asks before he walks out. I call him back.

"No more will I ignore my sister. Come with me Gary," I beg. Gary looks uncertain. Then his face clears. He nods. _I am coming sister._ I grab Lolz and Bluestar then walk out of my igloo, Gary close behind.

_Loyalty must always be more important than the little vanities of life._


	8. In Sync Forevermore

**In Sync Forevermore**

In the neon lighting of the room, are two sisters. They're eyes meet, the challenge clear. A temporary DJ starts to play the music. The sisters start to dance together. The oldest, Cadence, wearing her striped scarf. The youngest, Icetail38, with white feathers standing out against her black singlet and shorts. The music quickens and both pose staring at each other.

"Let's dance," Cadence whispered. Icetail grinned. They flew into a fast dance, each knowing how the other wanted to move. The crowd around them grew.

"I see you, sister," Icetail mouthed.

"And I you," Cadence replied. They continued to spin and jump their movements in sync. The song ends and the sisters laugh.

"Glad I found you again," Cadence says. Icetail gave her a faint smile.

_To find an opponent that can match your every move, you must learn to see what you are looking at._

* * *

__**Yes: This is not a sad story. We need a bit of happiness in our lives. **


	9. Who Will Be Next

**Who will be next?**

Each passing day one agent falls. With each passing day the agent that falls becomes a more important penguin closer to the Director. Night was walking with Icetail38, her mother, around the EPF headquarters. With her father, Gary, dead, Night noticed that her mother had more on her mind. Icetail was now the Gadget Gal.

But that wasn't the problem. The death of several of the EPF agents had shaken everyone to the bone. Agent Valspar had been the first to die, the Gadget Guy was the most recent. Rumour has it that Jetpack Guy would be next. Ashley, David and Hannah would not be happy. They were Night's cousins and Jetpack's kids. Cadence, their mother and Night's aunt, was ill with an unknown sickness. Dot and Rookie had one daughter; Jade. But those two were on the waiting list as well. Technically; the EPF was slowly and steadily falling into the hands of a murderer.

_One month later_

Night, Hannah, Jade and Ashley ran to the place they knew where the Director was. Shade, Night's brother, and David were already there waiting. All of their parents had been killed; Cadence dying from her illness and Icetail being the last one to fall, telling the young'uns to protect the Director. Slipping through the darkened HQ was easy for the girls. But they had to slip out and to the igloo where their friends waited with the most protected secret ever. _We will protect her to the very end…_

_Some secrets should never be reveled._

* * *

**Sorry to give an ultimately sad story: I almost cried while typing it. The Director in this one-shot is not the same Director in all of my other CP stories.**


	10. What Was Stolen

**Here is how the two Directors I am working with actually got to wh****ere they are in my stories. SPOILER ALERT: If you do not wish to know who the Director is LOOK AWAY! This is true as of operation blackout.****  
**

* * *

**What Was Stolen**

The Director watched as Icetail38 completed the mission. Something behind her agent caught her attention. It was a shadow. The shadow turned into a shape and the shape turned into a penguin as it walked towards her. A male penguin holding a knife, by the name of Montague Aylmer Clayton.

"It's time you stepped down from your position… Aunt Arctic," he said in a deadly voice. "And I'm willing to do anything to get it from you."

Aunt Arctic backed away, cursing herself for being so careless.

"How did you work it out, Monty?" she asked. She had worked so hard to keep her identity a secret. Not even her adopted daughters knew.

"You worked a little too hard Arctic," Monty replied. "You were leaving a lot of clues. Especially keeping the PSA code in your igloo with a half written letter to Gary, using the paper that _only_ the Director uses."

Aunt Arctic gasped.

"What do you want?"

"Your position. And you aren't allowed to tell anyone that I stole it from you."

Aunt Arctic smiled faintly.

"Won't work M. Icetail will notice the change somehow," she said. Monty pointed the knife at her.

"From now on you are not allowed to speak to her. If I find out that you have told her…"

Montague didn't finish the sentence. There was no need. The threat was clear.

_The secrets you might of forced out of someone were always meant for someone else._

* * *

**Next will be a story on who Aunt Arctic's adopted daughters are!**_  
_

**Yang and Yin-chan - Your one-shot suggestion will on this story (once I can configure it)  
**


	11. Death on New Year's

**First chapter from me**** for the year! Happy New year to you all and I hope that this year is good to you.****  
**

* * *

**Death on New Year's**

Icetail38 walked with Gary the Gadget Guy and Jetpack Guy to the party at the EPF headquarters. It was New Year's Eve and the Holiday Party was in full swing. Operation Blackout had left the HQ in ruins, but the EPF still insisted on using it.

Icetail's step betrayed her fear.

"Something's gonna happen tonight guys. I can feel it in my feathers, and it's gonna be bad," she would say every now and then. No matter what reassurances G and Jet gave her, she was still worried. And something did happen.

Around midnight, it happened. The lights of the EPF went out and a gunshot was heard. Following was a thump, a gasp and a buzz as the electricity came back on. Agents fled as they saw the scene. A penguin bleeding his life out, Montague the betrayer on the ground and Icetail on top of him keeping him pinned to the ground with a furious look on her face.

"You will stay here on this spot while I look at the penguin you foolishly shot," she growled. "If you move, you die. Got that?"

Moving over to the dying penguin, Icetail signalled for Jetpack Guy to make sure Montague couldn't move. The penguin was a young agent and a newbie.

"M-my n-n-name i-is Fishfood88," said the young agent. "I-I will n-n-never g-go on a field m-mission. G-g-goodbye…"

Icetail looked at the time. 12 o'clock exactly… All around the island penguins would be celebrating the start of 2013. But Fishfood88 would never see another party. Nor will she ever see the EPF all repaired, or complete her first field op. Cause she was dead. On the moment the clock struck midnight Fishfood88 died because of the one who had pretended to be the Director. Icetail looked at Montague in disgust.

"Get out of my sight Monty," she spat.

_Trust your instinct believe when someone says they can feel it in their blood or bones, because they might just be right…_

* * *

**Fishfood88 was my second penguin, but she was never confirmed. That was just before I stopped playing Club Penguin for two years, then I made Icetail38. Can't even remember my first penguin Porsha5987 or something or other.**

**So thanx for reading and once again Happy New Year.  
**

**Icetail of WindClan (Meta-If)  
**


	12. Why This Rookie

**Hello again! Rookie will be very unexpected in this chapter. Written for a challenge on my CP forum.**

* * *

**Why This**

Rookie ran away from Icetail38 as she asked him a question he couldn't answer with truth. Of all the agents in the EPF, Rookie couldn't lie to her. She had been kind to him from the start. But he still couldn't bring himself to tell the truth or admit to his lie. He wasn't stupid or forgetful, and Herbert wasn't mean and nasty.

_I am the mean and nasty one, Herbert is forgetful and the EPF are the stupid ones._ Rookie pushed away that thought. Icetail was kind, caring and thoughtful.

Herbert was only working in fear of the greatest and most powerful enemy to the EPF; Jackson Zain Whitlock, otherwise known as... Rookie, agent of the EPF, Feather of the Nighthawks.

Rookie ran because none would understand why he had done what he did. Suddenly Rookie wasn't on the ground but in the air.

"Rookie!" Icetail screeched. "Get back here!"

The command ricochet off the mountains. Rookie didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had to do what he was doing. There was no way he could keep on living after all he had done. Suddenly he plummeted and crashed into the ground.

"Rookie!"

* * *

The next day Herbert was at the door of the EPF. In his powerful arms was the body of Rookie, limp and battered. He gave the body to Icetail saying;

"Take the agent. I will not bother you anymore. My threat to the island is over."

Icetail looked disbelieving.

"The threat on my life has passed. Goodbye Icetail38. I hope we meet again as friends."

With that Herbert turned and left.

* * *

Months past and they did meet again. The EPF questioned Herbert about the incident and he told them everything.

"I wish he had come to me Dot," Icetail said one evening. "All the things he did… just because wanted to give his family a home."

Dot looked towards the sunset.

"Stealing from the clothes shop to keep his younger sister warm," Icetail continued, "almost killing several penguins to get food for his family. Why did he never talk to me?"

"What could you have done?" Dot asked. Icetail made a strangled noise.

"Something! Anything! He didn't have to do that."

Dot looked directly at Icetail.

"He got a job here and made Herbert threaten us! He literally framed Herbert! And yet you would help him!" She cried. Icetail's piercing gaze met Dot's distressed eyes.

"You don't believe that. You would have tried to help him because you love him," Icetail said softly. "You couldn't push him away."

Both girls fell silent. A breeze came ruffling their hair. And as they stood there, they heard a small voice say _thank you._

_Trust those who you know would give their wellbeing to help you. They will be the truest friends you could ever have._

* * *

**Sorry Rookie fans! I had to! Plz review! No flames! I don't care if you hate me for this! This isn't really gonna happen in my other stories.**

**Icetail of WindClan ~ Meta-If**

**P.S. Those who also follow my story Run Away: Update coming soon!**


	13. Where Friends Lie

**Me and several other FanFiction authors have been very busy unfolding an EPF story with our own penguins and Famous ones. This is still written in forum format. **

**I don't own Club Penguin or Txdolly. I do own the Director in this story, the Nighthawks, Icetail38 and the forum. Yang and Yin-chan owns Txdolly and half of the posts included in this one shot.  
**

* * *

**Where Friends Lie**

Two burly penguins came up and grabbed Icetail's flippers. She squeaked in pain.

"Icetail38. You are under arrest."

"By who's order!" She wailed. She was trying to squirm out of the iron grip.

"By order of the Director!"

They started to drag her away.

"CADENCE! TXDOLLY! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Cadence tried to get to her but they were already gone.

" ICETAIL!" Shouted back Txdolly.

" Well, well, well. Look what I found." D said, looking at Icetail with a devil smile.

" The poor little girl." He said with a dark chuckle.

" What have you done?" Question Txdolly.

" Uh..." Said Rookie. " Guys?" But he was ignored. D and Txdolly start yelling and retorted each other.

"Don't Director! I will tell them. All of them. Herbert is trying to disband the EPF so he can get at the island without interruptions. I will tell them who you are and what your name is. You don't want to do this," Icetail said.

"Oh I'm sure I do," The Director replied.

"Then go and do it then," Icetail hissed. "Arrest me. Lock me up. Do it all. You will regret it!"

"... Do we have a choice Icetail?" Asked Txdolly.

Icetail's eyes flicked to Txdolly's. A voice sounded in Txdolly's head

-Yes. Play along. Don't let him think that your helping me, because doing this is helping me, it said, very recognizable as Icetail.

Txdolly close her eyes and shrugged. " Clearly, I cannot disobey Director. But naw, I wouldn't help" she said.

_In the destroyed HQ_

"Give up Director!" Icetail spat. "Gary won't be pleased!"

Gary walked in.

"Oh I most certainly not pleased at all, Isga. Not at all," he said coldly staring at her.

No... Gary! I love you! He can't possibly believe the Director. Icetail's world at that moment began to fall apart. The head injury that she had sustained long ago during the rescue of the penguins in the avalanche flared up. The world spun and then turned black to Icetail as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

_In a cave somewhere in the mountains_

"So you see! Night has been caught for crimes she never did! Our leader must be released! Who are we!?" a purple penguin called.

"WE ARE NIGHTHAWKS!" the crowd of penguins cried. A green penguin stood up.

"What are we going to do Hawk?" he called. The purple penguin, called Hawk, lifted her flippers for silence.

"For now we can do nothing, Feather," she said. "We must wait."

Icetail woke up to find a knife pressed against her neck. Gary was standing holding it. The screen in front of her had the shadow of the director on it.

"You will tell the Director what you are hiding now," Gary growled. Has G gone insane? Icetail wondered.

"The Hawk flies at Night. The Feather sees more than the Talon with a birds-eye-view of the Dark. Song will come for Night with Hawk at ones side," Icetail whispered. If either G or the Director hadn't been blinded by lies they would have recognized a meaning in those words she spoke. But no, neither of the opposing penguins heard the deep ridden meaning.

"Give up Icetail, give up and come in my side to see your beloved Gary. Or you'll never see him again." Taunted D.

"It's a high time for you to stop making threats you can't keep - Director." Icetail hissed. "Why should I give up and trust you who would attempt to kill me in my sleep!"

"Who gives?" D replied with a knife down her throat.

The knife was all of a sudden repelled away from Icetail and any sign of injury disappeared from her. Icetail was laughing.

"You are a fool Director! I know your secret! But should I say it in front of Gary I wonder... you wouldn't like that. Now would you," she said in a deadly voice.

D yelped. "How-"

"That is for me to know and you to ponder," Icetail snarled. "You know what Director; I'll tell you a little secret. I have eggs, my eggs that will hatch soon. There are two. They will believe that their mother is someone else. I have given them to the person I trust most. I do not know who the father is. Let that be something you can use against me. Happy?"

"Where did you get the eggs?"

"From a friend."

"Who?"

"Just know that she cannot be their mother."

"So you are going to the mother?"

"... Yes"

"We'll you'll never get away. I surround the place with elite agents."

Icetail snorted. Then she froze. Deep in her mind's eye she could see the eggs hatch. Gary looked at her.

"The eggs are hatching aren't they?" He asked with fake sweetness. Icetail38 had stopped moving completely. Take care... Song. She thought.

_Somewhere in the mountains a penguin watches as the eggs hatched_

The eggs entrusted to her shook as the chicks inside fought their way out. As the first egg hatched, Nightshade gave out a long squeak of pain. Then the second egg hatched. The penguin looked at the first chick that had the white feathers like the mother that this little penguin would hopefully never know.

"You will be called Night, for you will become the leader your mother is," The penguin whispered. She turned to the other chick that was a deep blue. "And you will be Shade for your mother's puffle gave the squeak that brought you out of the egg."

Little did this penguin know; her young chicks will know the truth before the rightful parents do.

_Truth will be revealed when the time is right._


	14. Last Letter to My Love

**Thank you guys for being such wonderful reviewers. I know that I promised a chapter explaining how Icetail38 and DJ Cadence became the adopted daughters to Aunt Arctic, but it completely slipped my mind. Bellykid5 helped me a bit with this chapter. I send my thanks out to her. **

* * *

**Last Letter to My Love**

Many penguins have written their final letter to the ones they loved most. Collected by friends, some have ended up in my hands. The have now their own place in this special room I like to call a memorial. The memorial to all penguins that have fallen. Be careful of some of them, for they are old or have seen horrible weather. Let me take you on a tour…

First we have the letter of Icetail38 Astara Grace. She was one of the greatest leaders of the not so well known group called the Nighthawks. She was head over heels in love with Gary the Gadget Guy. If fact this is her letter to the gadget guy himself.

_To my love, Gary,_

_Perhaps a part of me hopes that you will never have to read this, but if you are, obviously I have died. I am writing this letter because I must. I want you to know that I have fought my hardest against the hardships that life threw at me. My heart was never in the same place. My loyalties were tested more than once having to make the hardest of choices. You never knew, because I never told you… I guess I hid that from you. How many lies have I told you…?_

_The Nighthawks were the greatest secret I ever kept from you. They were important to me, just like school was. That is why I was always tired each day…They recruited me when I was five… not even in school. Who ever knew? No one… except Caydi. She brought me to them. She was Songling. A great voice, while I was Taloning a masterful fighter. Song and Talon… two sisters._

_Another secret I was forced to keep… Montague. When he stole the leadership of the PSA, I knew it instantly. The PSA changed. I found out who had made the great change almost as quickly as the change itself. He betrayed me…_

_Aunt Arctic convinced me to write this to you. She as the Director… How many more secrets will be held? No more from me. I just admitted to every last one._

_This is the end of my final letter… to you… Gary. I love you._

_Icetail38 (24__th__ of November 2012)_

Yes. It was written not long after light was restored to the island after the Operation Blackout. Gary, though he is not young anymore, visits this memorial daily. At both this letter and the next he will have tears in his eyes.

This next letter was also written to Gary. The composer was Bellykid5. She had much experience in the EPF and many friends too. However, Herbert P. Bear Esquire has removed her from the island…

_My love for you bloomed  
Ever since I met you.  
The way you love math  
Set me on the right path.  
I know you are for me  
Because of who you are  
I'd seal our love tight in a jar.  
I just love the things that you do.  
All I'm trying to say is Gary, I love you._

_~Bellykid5_

A short poem can always change things… Bellykid5 was one of the best EPF agents alive.

This letter here is from Rookie to Dot the Disguise Gal. For once he was smart about it…

_Dot_

_I know I've been really stupid over the years, but I'm glad I am writing this._

_Dot, I love you with all my heart. No seconds or thirds in my life. You will always be the Gal for me. I know that if you are reading this I have gone and left the living and I hope that we will meet again in another life. Thanks for being there when I needed you._

_Love Jackson (AKA Rookie) 16__th__ of August 2012_

Sweet thing that. It was such a shock when Rookie became too old to even stand. He begged to have a quick end to his life… Let's move on.

Next we have a scroll written to an unknown penguin, apparently a ninja.

_My fellow ninja  
I can't hide my love for you  
May our love be long._

No guessing who wrote that. Unfortunately Sensei died in a vigorous Card-Jitsu match last week. That is why it is shown here…

Cadence was musical to the end. Writing a song to Jetpack Guy with her sister Icetail38.

_Sam, my love… I wrote this song for you to hear after my last._

_Did you see the way that I look at you?  
Never failing to miss your moves...  
My heart loved you,  
And I fell for you…_

_On the wings of the sky  
we will fly  
High above the world below  
and when your time ends  
I will see you again  
never lose sight and follow._

_I met you once; you chased me  
your friends always asked if you were free  
sometimes yes and sometimes no  
Who would ever see you go oh-oh_

_On the wings of the sky  
we will fly  
High above the world below  
and when your time ends  
I will see you again  
never lose sight and follow._

_Never lose sight… just follow…_

At the moment Gary holds the only recording of the song. It was sung by the sisters together. They went through a lot. Maybe they wanted to do their lasts together.

At the end of our tour is the letter that has moved everyone who has read it so far, the very letter that was written to the Grace Sisters. Aunt Arctic wrote it. She wrote it to the daughters she took in when they were orphaned as children. Icetail38 and Cadence were the luckiest siblings in the world.

_To the girls I loved as my own, Icetail38 and Cadence._

_The day I found you two I just couldn't leave you. You were just alone and unable to fend for yourselves. I gave you as much as I could. Yet I still feel as if it wasn't enough._

_Icetail, if you read this, I named you. You were nameless when I found you. I gave you the name Icetail because you were found in the ice but I knew you would leave it behind you like a tail. I watched as you found your way through my agency… your agency, fighting Herbert all the way._

_Cadence, you were a gem when you were small. I knew your mother, and I can tell you she would have been proud. Who couldn't have guessed you were going to be a hit artist. You sang as if no one was listening._

_Girls… Cadence Adeline Grace… Icetail38 Astara Grace… Thank you for being the most wonderful daughters' one could have…_

_Goodbye…_

_Kymberly Eglantyne Arctic, 27__th__ of March 2011_

That brings us to the end of our tour. There are more messages from penguins in this memorial. We have many other last messages that are yet to be placed. We received one from Gary last week. We dare not read it… Thank you for coming. My name is Night and I hope you remember to respect these final letters from friends and family around the island.

* * *

**Okay, so yes this is YEARS into the future, but that doesn't matter. They only place where Icetail38 is truly dead is in my forum... but lets not get into that.  
**

**I will try to get a chapter up explaining everypenguin's involvement with every other penguin.**

**Thanks again to Bellykid5 who helped me in this chapter (and hopefully more) and to Yang and Yin-chan, who has helped me in previous chapters.**

**Gtg now! Adios**

**Icetail of WindClan AKA Meta-If**


	15. You Can Only Die Once

**Another story from me! (finally) Enjoy!**

* * *

**You Can Only Die Once**

Running around and chasing a friend is fun… But only until one of you gets injured. I didn't expect it to happen. No one does. But when it happens, the pain is more than you ever realised. And you also realise how important that part of your body is.

I wasn't expecting to trip and fall on my flipper, fracturing it. I fell and didn't expect it to be fractured. Who would ever expect anything to happen? No, because you never have before. You've always gotten away with just a scratch. When I feel, it hurt and it bled. Maybe that would teach me to be more careful. Just goes to show; school rules are there for a reason.

Now I only hurt myself, but I've been thinking about it a lot. What if the situation was different? What if I was dead? A lot of questions and one realisation; you only have one life. I have a whole life ahead of me and doing stupid things could just throw that away.

It might be fun to be stupid. It may be fun to see if you can fly or to see if the ivy is poisonous. But don't do it. Don't chase a friend. Don't do what you weren't built to do. In the end, sometimes, it's not worth it. You or your friend… could be dead or paralysed.

Take heed my words. Your life is too valuable to throw away, no matter what people say. I didn't get up and do it again. I can't, nor would I want to.

_You can only live once, breath once, move once and die once. Don't throw it away as if it doesn't matter. You do matter, because, in the end, he paid the ultimate price, his death for our life._

* * *

**Amen...**

**Thank-you for surviving my little Christianity. By the breath once and move once I mean you only have one chance to do those things, once your dead, you can't come back.**

**Thanks!**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If**


	16. Frozen in Space and Time

**Hello again. I am going to be making minute additions to this story over the next couple of months. I will be trying to finish all my chapter stories (this one not included) so I can start focusing on my bigger project "The ULTIMATE FanFiction". So please do not even think about asking where I am (or start on that matter). Thank-you!**

* * *

**Frozen In Space and Time**

Night walked along a secret path in the forest. She had nothing to do. Gary wouldn't let her do any missions or field-ops, she wasn't allowed to help in the rebuild of the EPF building and now, when Icetail wasn't helping around the EPF, her mother was a full time dancer at the dance club.

Night walked until she had the strangest feeling of walking through a liquid… that felt solid. She took a few steps back. In front of her was a penguin. Or what Night thought was a penguin. She reached out with her flipper to touch the figure. Again it felt solid, but her flipper past though as if it was a liquid. Night let out a scream. Somewhere in the forest behind her footsteps were heard.

* * *

Dot ran towards the sound of Night's scream. She was wondering what could have scared Icetail's daughter so deeply. Night never screamed unless something hit her emotionally like an arrow. Dot slowed down as she saw Night through the trees. Night seemed frozen in place, besides the fact that she was shaking.

"Night!" Dot called. "What's wrong?"

Night slowly moved a shaking flipper to point at something. Dot looked up to where the young penguin was pointing. She saw the figure of the penguin, its transparent look, and its frozen features. Dot stopped moving.

"Night," she said. "Come here."

Night stayed still for a moment then ran back towards Dot, tears streaming down her face. Because of Night's small size, Dot was able to pick her up and give her a comforting hug. Dot grabbed her spy phone and teleported to what was left of HQ.

* * *

Gary was in a meeting with the Director when Dot walked in with Night in her arms. From the spooked look on Dot's face and the tears running down Night's, Gary could only guess what had happened.

As Dot told the story, Gary felt a growing shock form in his mind. If the Director was still listening, she would probably look shocked too. Night ran over to her father, grabbing his lab coat and crying into it. Gary looked at his only daughter, expressing the shock.

"Get Icetail," he gasped.

* * *

The music in the Dance Club reached a low, fast octave and Icetail changed dance style in one fluid movement. The crowd around her was huge as she started her new song. Icetail's hair flew around her head as she spun around and grabbed a younger penguin up to dance with her. As she and her new dance partner did a little contest, Icetail's spy phone rang. Instead of answering it she threw it to her sister behind the turntables. Cadence caught it and answered it, while Icetail danced her heart out with two more penguins.

After several moments Cadence signalled Icetail, indicating that she had to go after the song finished. Icetail nodded then did a pirouette. Her dance lasted a minute more, then the song ended. Icetail back flipped onto the stage and winked at her sister. Cadence picked up her microphone and ended the session.

"Thank-you all for a fab night!" She said. Many penguins screamed and cheered. "But, it is with my greatest apologies that Icetail must see to something important."

Icetail nodded, grabbed her spy phone and ran out. While running Icetail read a small message on her phone from Cadence. It read;

_She is scared, He is shocked, she is confused, and she is worried._

Icetail panicked and ran faster, careful not to use her teleport button in such a large crowd. She reached the Everyday Phoning Facility and waddled inside.

* * *

Aunt Arctic was pacing around the EPF headquarters. She didn't care how many penguins asked why she was there. Gary would always give and excuse.

Gary watched her pace while trying to comfort Night. Dot waddled over to Aunt Arctic and spoke to her quietly. A minute later Dot had convinced Aunt Arctic to sit down. No one had heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"What is this I hear about Night?" a quiet and deadly voice asked, the familiar Australian accent making it slightly scarier. Icetail stalked towards the table in the middle of HQ. Her face was slightly red and her hair was slick with sweat. She was breathing hard and fast, but she stood up straight, not letting any emotion but anger show. Dot explained the whole event in an even voice. Icetail let out a short sharp laugh.

"See what you have done G?" she said. Aunt Arctic interrupted Gary before he answered.

"What did Gary do?" she asked. Gary made a small noise in agreement.

"He made the time trekker, that's what!" Icetail explained with a slight sneer on her beak. "When you made the thing you broke the timeline, thus breaking the space-time continuum and giving the penguins of another time access to our time. The only problem with that is; you turned off the time trekker as they were traveling time, trapping them forever in space and time. They are now in every timeline, never to move again, completely forgotten by everyone!"

Gary looked at Icetail as if she were a viper ready to strike. In fact everyone in the room was. Icetail looked furiously at Gary. Aunt Arctic and Dot glanced at each other. Dot stood up.

"Are you saying that they can _never_ return to their correct timeline?" she asked slowly. Icetail turned to look at the Disguise Gal. After several moments she spoke, in a soft, sorrowful voice.

"I am indeed saying just that."

_Remember that not all mistakes can be corrected and if you make one you could regret it later. Be careful with your life._

* * *

**Well, I hope you learn things from these stories (as I learnt not to run on concrete...). Please review. I like advice and support. Thanks!**

**P.S: Any flames will be used to burn Herbert P. Bear Esquire.**

**TTFN! Ta ta for now!**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If**


	17. Find and Destroy (OLD STORY)

**Hey my lovely viewers! "Oh Why Sweet Agony" is flying along. The next mission is slowly being typed out when I get on. Anyway; here is an old document that I felt like posting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Find and Destroy**

Left. Straight. Left. Right. How many turns do I have to take in my life.

"Find and destroy her..."I can't do that anymore. I won't terrorize penguins no more. But can I trust her. I sent a messenger to her. A small white puffle. I feel sorry for the little rodents now... Rodent? No…

"_Click click click_". She is here. Hoping she is alone, I stand to welcome her.

"Why am I here?" she asks. She has changed since I last sighted her with her friends. But someone is with her! The other penguin... Her boyfriend… Gram? George?... No... Gary, that's it. That's his name. Why is he here? I decide to ignore it and cut straight to the chase.

"I want to be saved, changed... Icetail38," I say. Gary opens his mouth to speak. I can see the word "Director" forming.

"Forget your 'director'," I exclaim guessing what he was going to say. "He is a traitor to you! He told me to poison you. He's telling me to murder her!" I point at Icetail.

Icetail closes her eyes. I wonder if she is thinking about our little agreement. If she is, then she is deciding on the best way to accept whilst still keeping it a secret. After a while she opens them again. I feel as if I am drowning in their blue depths.

"The Director- no, Montague has gone too far. Very well then. Consider yourself safe, for now, Herbert Percival Bear Esquire."

_If you wish to make a difference, you must learn to forgive._

* * *

**Short... Old... and weird. Perfect?**

**I missed writing this... I finished it and never posted it...**

**Anywho. If you have Facebook: Like me, Icetail38, my offical FB page. If you already have; thanks!**

**So long for now!**

**Icetail of WindClan ~ Meta-If**


End file.
